This invention relates to a dental appliance and more specifically, to a dental prophylaxis angle which opens forwardly to provide access to the appliance interior, thereby facilitating assembly. The invention is also directed to a method for assembling a dental appliance.
Dental appliances of this nature typically include a hollow head on the end of an elongated, hollow body. A drive shaft within the body drives a rotor in the head of the appliance. At the rearward end of the appliance, i.e., the end remote to the head, the drive shaft is driven by a drive mechanism. These appliances are often cumbersome to assemble and include components which are difficult to manufacture. Additionally, these appliances are commonly constructed of lightweight, inexpensive plastic so that they are disposable and may be discarded after use, thus obviating the expense and inconvenience of sterilization. Inexpensive plastic materials, however, do not lend themselves to use in connection with a dental appliance which is sturdy and easily assembled and which operates smoothly and consistently.